Different Ending
by PreventPersuadePervert
Summary: Ted Lupin has a secret, but as luck would have it, Albus Potter has one too. A rainy night in Teddy's lonely flat has them sharing more than just secrets. Slash, AU, oneshot.


Random oneshot. Sex. Smut. Slash. AU.

* * *

Teddy Lupin couldn't believe what had happened within his flat that night. If someone had told him this story, he would have laughed. He would have complimented such a tale on its amusing fictional components while musing over the dark, underlying emotion that an older man could possess for his godfather's middle child.

But what had occurred was all true. It had to be. Albus Severus Potter was still sound asleep in Teddy's bed. The boy was adorable. The sheets were twisted around his bare chest and sat bunched up beneath his chin. Teddy carefully pulled the blankets over the teen's exposed lower half. The older man found himself blushing when he spied the noticeable stains on his bed. Albus's legs were shielding some of the spots from view. Shame crept up Teddy's spine. How could he have done this? The answer was silly and would be unconvincing if he would ever have to explain the chain of events.

It was meant to happen. Unavoidable fate.

The twenty eight year old bureaucrat snuck out of his own bedroom. He would fix Al breakfast, just as he would for any other houseguest. He was no expert cook, but eggs and bacon wasn't exactly gourmet. However, once the man put the eggs on the counter, his mind had started to drift back into guilt city. He had spent the night with a nineteen year old child. The boy still lived at home with Harry and Ginny. But Albus certainly didn't kiss like a kid. Teddy picked up an egg, letting the hard, but fragile orb roll across the palm of his hand.

* * *

There had been a thunderstorm last night.

Teddy's parlor ceiling was leaking again from old water damage cracks. He had fixed it the best he could with magic, but Teddy was no handyman. He had requested a repair from his landlord as well, only to have the lump do nothing but paint over the water stains. The moment the rain picked up in summer, the thin cracks had reappeared. And, as Teddy slowly drowned himself in a glass of gin, what was the point of caring? He was sitting in one of his armchairs while leafing through the evening copy of The Daily Prophet.

The bureaucrat lived a pretty ordinary life, considering his parentage. Remus Lupin had been a remarkable intellectual, and a professor. Nymphadora Tonks lived a life full of adventure. Ted's mother still was recognized in the Auror field as being the best in concealment training, what with her natural metamorphmagus abilities. She and Remus had died in the war against Lord Voldemort, fighting until their ends for all humanity. Not to mention Ted's father had also been a werewolf. That had been the most exciting story people told him in his childhood. The only Lupin offspring often felt cheated. His parents had been so interesting, yet he had never had that chance to be with them in memory.

This was why Teddy had always felt so connected with his godfather, Harry Potter. The man was an Auror, father of three children, and the literal savior of the magic and muggle human race. But he knew what it was like to grow up without your parents. Teddy at least was raised with knowledge about magic. His grandmother Andromeda had been a wonderful mother to him, even though she had to live and cope with the deaths of both her husband Ted, as well as her only child. Teddy had often been told what a blessing he was to his grandmother, bringing her a reason to even be alive. Odd enough the woman had passed away shortly after Teddy moved out on his own. He secretly believed it was because she could not face living alone without anyone to coddle underfoot.

Teddy swirled the gin around in the bottom of his cup. Ice clinked against the glass as he watched the rain pour outside the flat's window. He was on the fourteenth floor so he had a pretty good view…of another apartment building. Water dripped down from the ceiling and into a bucket he had placed beneath the cracks just in case. His desk job wasn't so bad. He worked daylight of course, nine to five, Monday through Friday, in the Department of Magical Transportation. He had sick days, vacation time, and steady wages. People were killing for those kinds of jobs, and Teddy had taken the last spot off the floor.

Only he happened to be utterly miserable.

He shot back the last of the gin, letting it sear through his throat like liquid fire. If Teddy could, he would just travel around the world. He would have preferred to be journaling his experiences while exploring somewhere different like Venezuela or China. Instead he was stuck in mediocrity.

Just as he rose out of his armchair to pour another glass of gin and self-pity, there was a rapid succession of knocks at his door. That was pretty unusual. Teddy never had unexpected visitors. Unless it was his formidable landlord or some whiny neighbor.

"Coming," Teddy called softly. He sat his glass back down on the side table and went out into the hall.

He checked himself in the mirror and regretted it immediately. He looked so sullen. His dark hair was a mess. Add in a five o'clock shadow and dark rings beneath his eyes, and you have the perfect picture of an unhappy office clerk. Using his inherited morphing powers, Teddy tried changing his eyes into a brighter color, as well as his hair. He even made it a bit longer, hoping to give off the appearance of being handsome and rugged instead of just rough. Teddy straightened his button up shirt, not even bothering to tuck it back in.

"Who is it?" he called, and then checked the peep hole.

Dark auburn hair was all over the place. Eyes that were a familiar shade of green. Slender, high cheekbones that framed a small frown etched into soft lips that always looked bitten. Teddy's eyes widened. The man yanked open the door and stared incredulously at the soaked boy standing at his doorstep.

"Al? What are you…what's wrong?"

The nineteen year old pushed past Teddy and walked into the flat's foyer. "I tried running off…had another fight with James. I couldn't even go home; I know he's visiting Mum and Dad tonight."

James and Albus rarely got along. It hadn't been so bad when they were in school, but adulthood had harshened James into a very successful and rich Quidditch star. He was the Captain for the new Chudley Cannons, a revamped team that had gone from last in the league to second seed for the World Cup. And that was all due to James Potter Jr. The fame had fattened the man's head beyond repair. He didn't show off too much to family, except of course to Albus.

The middle Potter child had spent most of his life playing second fiddle to the athletic and attractive James and to his bright and popular younger sister, Lily. Albus had always been awkward, bookish, and a bit rebellious. Teddy hadn't seen the boy in two years. Last time had been after his graduation from Hogwarts. Albus didn't make perfect grades, or test scores. He wasn't Head Boy like James or a prefect like Lily. He smoked. He drank pretty hard. And as Teddy led the boy into the parlor, he could see several shiny silver loops pierced though the boy's left ear as well as one hooked inside his nasal septum.

Albus sat in the armchair Ted had occupied earlier. He spied the glass of ice and peeked up at his old friend through his long, auburn bangs. "Gin?"

"I don't think so,"

"Just one, Ted."

Teddy stared at the boy and raised an eyebrow. Albus stuck out his lower lip and pretended to sniffle.

The older man cracked instantly. "Just one…"

Albus instantly brightened up. The sight of his smile pulled at Ted's heartstrings. He poured the young Potter a drink, adding more ice than usual. He certainly didn't want grief from the boy's mother about allowing the teen to get pissed. Although by now Ted was sure Harry could see that his middle child had a rocky adolescence, no matter what Ginny pretended to believe. Teddy had been just as close with Albus as he had been with Harry and James. Perhaps even closer. The two men had similar interests. Al was just as displeased with his life as Ted was about his own. Each of them had a dark sense of humor. And despite their parentage, neither of them had been Gyffindors. Teddy had been sorted into Ravenclaw, and Al had been the first in his lineage to be sorted into Slytherin. Of course, that house was a bit different these days. Or so everyone said.

"Here you go Al. Now, what did you boys fight about this time?" Ted sunk into his couch, sitting across from his pseudo family member.

Young Albus downed the fiery gin, just as Teddy had done earlier. Only he didn't even seem to be phased by the alcohol's burn. "Same as always. My friends. My life. My smoking," Albus took another shot. "And women,"

Teddy snorted. James had more than one relationship going at a time, and thought most men should do the same. The oldest Potter child had always resented the fact that his younger brother had been in Slytherin. Harry was just as proud of Al, no matter what his house had been. Ted only hoped Albus knew that fact. Most of Al's friends were also Slytherins, so that explained that one. And Albus hated sports. He was never a very apt flyer, which was peculiar because both Harry and Ginny were brilliant athletes. Albus wanted to write. And, not like for the _Prophet_, which was what his mother was doing in her older age. Ginny wrote for the sports column which Ted was sure had something to do with her being a retiree from the Holyhead Harpies. She had told her son that getting him a newspaper job would be simple, and he could work his way up. But Albus had declined the offer several times. Ted knew that this was because Albus enjoyed writing fiction, just as much as he loved to read it. Al didn't share that information with most people. He was concerned that they wouldn't approve, or even mock him like James always did.

"Well, you shouldn't smoke." Teddy's lips curled into a small smile.

Albus snorted into his glass. "James is a bastard, and you know it. He may be all smiles and charm but underneath he is as shallow as a puddle."

Ted didn't say anything. He agreed, of course. The man tortured poor Albus. But, then again, Albus was a very intelligent boy who wasted his smarts on a sharp tongue and a heap of self-loathing. But Ted couldn't reply with anything like that, either. It would be the most hypocritical comment he could make.

"Would you like a dry shirt?" Teddy offered, trying to steer the teen away from the gin.

Albus nodded and rose out of the armchair. Teddy walked into his bedroom, pulling a grey t-shirt out of his wardrobe. When he came back into the sitting room, he paused to watch the boy strip out of his wet jacket and shirt. Albus was very slender and pale. His shoulder blades were strongly defined along the shape of his back. He couldn't be described as gangly, although he was taller than James as well as Teddy. His dark auburn hair looked so soft and well kept, even though it was long enough to grace the edge of his shoulder. Teddy felt his heartbeat began to quicken. His strong affection for the youth had always been a secret that the office rat had kept hidden inside. Ted had just simply connected with Albus in a way he had never connected with anyone else in his life. They understood each other, strengths and flaws and all.

"Here's a shirt…" Ted tossed it to the teen.

"Thanks Teddybear," Albus winked and pulled the shirt over his head. It was a little small and clung tight to the boy's sides.

"Oh…I can get a different one if you'd like,"

"No this is okay. Erm…do you mind if I crash here tonight? I don't feel like going home,"

Albus looked so depressed again. Teddy nearly couldn't bear seeing him look that way. "Course you can,"

"Thanks Teddykins,"

The man rolled his eyes. "Teddy bear was bad enough."

"I always used to call you that, remember? When you babysat me all those summers because James Fat Head was away at Quidditch Camp,"

Teddy smiled. "I do remember."

Albus strolled out into the flat's small kitchen. "I bet you didn't eat dinner. Let me cook for you, Ted. Think of it as favor for a favor,"

"I don't have much in the cupboard…" Teddy quickly followed Albus. "You know I hate cooking,"

"Yeah but you eat, don't you?" Albus started going through all the cupboards and drawers in the kitchen.

Teddy chuckled then sat down at his small table. It would be his blood, the need to feed people. Ginny had trained all her children with that mentality, just as her own mother had done. Albus made a big show of filling a pot full of water to boil. Then he set about having knives chop vegetables and some leftover chicken that had been sitting in Ted's refrigerator. Once the soup was simmering on the stovetop, Albus collapsed in the only other chair in the kitchen. Ted thought the silence between them would have been awkward. Oddly enough it was very peaceful to just sit with the nineteen year old and enjoy the smell of a warm dinner cooking. It reminded Teddy of his many years eating dinner with the Potters. They were nights he often missed whenever he ate meals alone in his flat.

"If Jamie makes you this irritable, why not move out? Get away from your family for a while." Teddy suggested after Albus rose to make them both tea.

"Why not? You offering then?" Al 's smirk could be seen even while the boy was facing the counter.

Teddy twiddled his thumbs. "Er…my place is small and I-,"

Albus burst out laughing. He sat a cup of tea in front of the older man and sat back into the chair. "I was joking Teddybear…Relax."

Ted hastily gulped his tea and scalded his throat in the process. "If my place had more than one bedroom, Al. I could put you up."

"I could just…" Albus smirked again, only this one was a bit different. "Ah, never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing. I should have better control over my mouth. You offer me one night and that's plenty Ted. Thanks again," Albus rose out of his chair once more. Only this time, he leaned over the space between the men and kissed Ted's forehead.

The lowly office hound felt his pale cheeks flush. He glanced up, hoping to find Albus's face within kissing distance. He was disappointed to see the boy stirring the soup on the stove. The silence between them was still not awkward. However, now it was very heavy and laid over Teddy's mind like a blanket. Albus was such a beautiful young wizard. He had the kind heart of his father, but he lacked Harry's courage. He could do great things if someone just showed him that not all people were as shallow and as cruel as his older brother.

Teddy was so absorbed in his quiet reprieve that he jumped when Albus set a bowl of chicken soup down in front of him. Steam drifted around his nose and set his stomach to growling. The food smelled absolutely delicious.

"Hungry?" Albus snickered, hearing the man's stomach roll. "Nice to have real food, isn't it?"

Ted nodded and tucked in immediately. While he ate, he wondered if James could cook as well as his younger sibling. He wasn't sure if Lily was even as talented. Teddy wanted to shower the boy with compliments but none of them managed to ever leave his mouth. Albus ate slowly, looking completely miserable. Halfway through his bowl Ted began to let strange thoughts tumble around in his head. He didn't often let the thoughts break through the surface. But now that Al was an adult. Now that the nineteen year old was so close…now that they were alone together again. It was hard to banish the kiss off Ted's forehead. It seemed to have burned straight through to his brain.

He wanted to kiss his godfather's child. Albus Potter, the lonely little boy Ted used to look after. And now he wanted to kiss him. No, perhaps he needed to. His body was aching just as his mind was to feel the texture of Albus's lips against his own. But like Albus, Teddy Lupin lacked the courage to just take what he wanted. Years of being kicked like a dog had made him weak. Andromeda's passing, Victoire dumping him, his failed career ventures…all contributing factors to his change in personality. So instead of kissing the young boy he was sure he loved, Teddy just sat there like a fool. He watched as Albus put the left over soup away and set the dishes to wash by magic. And finally, he stayed mum as Albus bid him goodnight and retired to the sitting room couch. The lights went out.

Teddy was left in the dark. His fists clenched in misery and disappointment. He clenched them so tight he was sure his knuckles had turned white. Why was he being so cowardly? Was he truly afraid Harry would discover that the man he had helped raise lusted after his own family? Or, was it something deeper. Something darker? Teddy fought to breathe softly, as to not alert Albus of his inner struggle. He was not afraid of Harry Potter. He was afraid of himself. Albus could reject him…Teddy was a fair bit older, after all. And male. Chances were Al fancied girls. He just wasn't as open to dating like James. They had always been close…but this close?

The man slowly rose out of his rickety kitchen chair. Like most kids who are raised without knowing their parents, Ted had spent the majority of his life imagining what his father and mother would say about his decisions. He had learned a few years ago about the age difference between Nymphadora and Remus. Had Teddy somehow inherited a strange genetic trait that involved an offspring being attracted to someone younger? He shook his head. That made absolutely no sense. A feeling in his gut told Ted that if he didn't do something he would go to bed that night and every following night alone and unhappy.

Ted slowly entered his dark sitting room. A shape was curled up beneath blankets on his couch.

"Al?"

Nothing.

"Albus?" Teddy poked the ball of fabric cautiously.

"Yeah?" A voice answered directly behind Ted's left ear.

The man jumped in surprise, tugging all of the blankets to the floor in one motion. "Where were you?"

"Uh, the loo. Why, am I not allowed to get out of bed after lights out, Teddybear?" Albus smiled in the dark. Ted could see the white gleam of his toothy grin.

"Course…don't be silly…I just thought, well, I.."

"Not tired? Feeling…lonely, perhaps?" said Albus, his face suddenly serious, his voice very soft.

Teddy knew his face was sporting a third degree blush. "Lonely? Er…no,"

"No…? You waited out in the kitchen forever." Albus moved close to Teddy, closing the spare bit of distance between them.

The older of the two could feel their chests touch as each of them took a breath. Teddy was ashamed to notice that he seemed to be breathing a lot faster, his heart pounding a lot harder as his nerves shot through the roof.

"You noticed…?" Teddy gulped dryly.

"I'm not blind. Or deaf." Albus grinned again, this time he had to look down at his former mentor as he spoke. He couldn't believe how much height he had over the older man.

Teddy looked away, only to have his eyes meet the younger man's chest. Which, to his mixed pleasure was now without the shirt. "I know."

Albus bit slowly into his lower lip. He looked worried. "Do you not like me that way? I kind of always assumed you did,"

Now Teddy could feel his eyes double in size. "You knew…I mean, you could tell…how long…?"

He shrugged. "Years? I dunno, I guess I was fifteen…every time you stayed over in summer I always wanted to sneak over to the guest room and slide into bed with you…"

Albus was speaking so boldly about what Teddy had been guarding as his most sacred secret. His words felt like pins, prickling all over the man's skin.

"But I knew you would never approve." Albus sighed, picking lint off of Teddy's shoulder. "You would have told me to go back to my room."

"That's right I would!" Teddy yelped, trying to look like a convincing adult. "We couldn't have done anything like that…"

"Oh now now Teddybear. I said you would have asked me to go. But I bet I could have gotten you to beg me to stay," Albus's voice was suddenly very loud. That was when the older of the two had noticed lips up against his earlobe.

Teddy inhaled deeply, swallowing a scent that smelled of grass, rain, and chicken soup. It also had a musky air to it that must have just been Al's natural smell. The boy's teeth nipped his soft fleshy earlobe. Teddy gasped again when Albus's warm tongue licked along the shell of his ear.

"Albus…"

"Course' I was only a kid. I know a bit more now, I like to think."

The nineteen year old pulled Teddy to him, rubbing his hands up the man's waist. Albus tugged Ted's hips to him, holding the other body tight to his own as if he were trying to get them to mold together into one. Teddy's slender arms shyly wrapped around Al's shoulders. He was surprised to learn how wide the boy's chest had become over the years. Lips kissed down Teddy's jaw and across his left cheek. Albus was teasing him and enjoying it quite a bit. Every time his lips came anywhere near Ted's, he would place them elsewhere instead. Finally the older man wriggled in annoyance. He was helplessly trapped between Al's long, thin but strong arms.

Albus chuckled into Teddy's hair. He kissed down the man's nose and finally landed on his mouth. The mood changed between them. Everything went from feeling very light and amusing, to very dark and heated. Teddy held the boy's lips to his own, nipping the soft skin as he wordlessly pleaded Albus to keep kissing him. The younger man wasn't about to stop. His hands slid up and down Teddy's back pinning their bodies together. Together they moved silently in the dark sitting room, tongues shyly exploring mouths as they fell into Teddy's favorite armchair. Albus sat with his former mentor on his lap. Slowly his hands drifted up Teddy's back, slipping under his shirt. Warm fingers danced over his flushed skin. Albus couldn't believe that his teenage daydream was actually coming to life. In his younger days, Ted had been that bloke that everyone wanted to be with or become. Even though he was different now Albus still felt that way.

The once awkward middle child pulled open Teddy's shirt. His hands ghosted over more flesh. The dry roughness of Al's palms rubbing against Ted's bare chest made the metamorphmagus gasp softly. Albus flicked his tongue down to one of Teddy's nipples. He licked around it, brushing his teeth up against the sensitive skin.

"Tell me something, Teddybear." Albus said calmly while he licked a line to the opposite nipple.

"Nn..what?"

Albus almost giggled. He pressed his crotch up against Ted, letting the older man feel the hardness of his cock through his trousers.

"If a fifteen year old me had pleaded with a twenty three year old you-,"

Teddy looked into the boy's eyes and with complete honesty answered, "In a heartbeat."

If anyone had known that, Teddy would have probably been ousted from the family. Albus couldn't even dream of sharing how he felt with his parents. None of that seemed to matter, however, within the thin walls of Ted's apartment. In fact nothing mattered except the present. Ted crushed their lips together again, sliding off Albus and moving with him towards the bedroom. It wasn't a very large space and most of it was taken up by the bed. Al fell against the sheets. Teddy shyly slid onto his knees, between the young man's legs. He pulled down Al's trousers and boxers in one fluid movement. Slowly his hands caressed upwards, stroking and touching Albus's pale, taut thighs. His swelled cock rested against his stomach. Teddy looked up at his godfather's son to see him blushing.

"I didn't know you could blush so hard."

That only made Al's cheeks darken. He sat up, his thin fingers trailing through Teddy's hair. Wordlessly he kissed the older man, and then urged his lips towards his erection. Albus could feel his member twitch as Teddy kissed along it, then wrapped his warm tongue around the head. Albus's back arched, his fingers curled around Teddy's soft brown hair. Spasms of pleasure radiated between his legs. He had always wondered if the older man had done anyone else besides Victoire. The way his throat eagerly swallowed Al's cock obviously put those thoughts to bed.

Teddy couldn't help but moan around the boy's cock in his throat. The feeling became surreal, as if he were trapped in a dream. A very hot, wonderful dream. His eyes closed as a rhythm developed. The more he started to suck, the faster he urged the member into his wet mouth, the louder Albus became. The more he tugged at his hair. Everything about Albus made Teddy hard. The way he smelled, the taste of his cock. He dug his fingers into the boy's soft thighs, surely bruising them. Ted looked up to make sure the bit of roughness was okay, but was shocked to see the boy's face above him twisted in pleasure.

The metamorphmagus slid Al's dick out of his throat. He began to bite and suck at a spot near the boy's groin, earning a steady stream of soft moans out of him. It was getting to be too much for the older of the two. His cock was straining to burst out of his pants.

Albus locked eyes with Teddy and his hands slid over the sides of his face and cupped his cheeks. "What do you want?"

"Albus..."

"Teddybear?"

"I want you to fuck me."

Ted had whispered it against the boy's hand, kissing his fingers. Albus smiled and gently kissed his forehead. He pulled the man to his feet and started undressing him. Albus had already discarded Teddy's shirt in the hallway. Instead of just ripping his trousers off like Ted had done to him, Al took his time in stripping his old babysitter. He clenched the man's zipper between his teeth and slowly tugged it down. He made sure to rub his face against Ted's crotch as he pulled. Once he had the trousers off, he made an even bigger show of removing the man's underwear. He licked against the fabric around Teddy's stiff prick, letting the friction do most of the work. Teddy gasped softly, watching the boy pull his underwear off using only his teeth, just like he had undone his trousers. The sight was intoxicating and more than just arousing.

Albus slid his hands over the now bare globes of Ted's ass. He squeezed them in his palms, rubbing and touching and feeling what he had spent his adolescence jerking off over. His hands preoccupied, Albus ran his cheek along Teddy's hard cock.

"I love your cock, Teddybear...you're bigger than I thought."

"Mm...Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Teddy looked down at the boy playing between his legs.

"It means I want you to bend over, Ted. There's something I would really like to see."

If Al had been blushing before, it was nowhere near the shade of red Teddy was sporting. But he immediately complied with his new lover's wishes. He lay on the bed, over his pillows. His backside was raised up enough for Albus, who pounced on the bed like an animal and forced apart the man's cheeks. His tongue flicked around the tight ring of muscles. Teddy inhaled sharply, the feeling of Albus licking his hole and touching him all over made it nearly impossible to breathe.

"Don't play around anymore Albus...please...I need this...I need you, right now." Teddy pleaded into the pillows.

Albus stopped licking. He had never been more turned on in his young life. His kissed up the man's spine, feeling up his back with his hands. To Albus, Ted Lupin was just so simply beautiful. He wanted to explore him further. He needed to know every inch of skin. More than anything he needed to hold and cuddle the older man tight against him. Tell him how he felt and how he always would feel. But there would be time for that later. Albus pressed cock between Ted's cheeks making him feel the hard length rub against his tight hole. He only had a few seconds to wonder if he should have prepared the man more. Teddy forced himself backwards onto the head of Albus's dick.

Teddy clenched tight and dry around Al's cock. His groans mingled between pleasure and pain as the boy pushed further inside his ass. He bit at his own pillow, trying to swallow some of his noises. The last thing Ted wanted was for Albus to stop. He bent forward more, slowly taking the entire length of dick inside his hole. It was tight and a bit uncomfortable. That was until he felt Al's cock press against a certain area inside him. Waves of white hot pleasure rippled in Teddy.

"Oh, gods...A-Albus..." The older man whimpered softly.

The boy above him just pushed his cock harder against Teddy's prostrate, making him nearly scream.

"I'll have you calling out my name, Teddybear..."

Albus ground his fingers into Teddy's hips, holding and pinning him against his prick. His cock began to move inside the man beneath him. Ted's soft whimpers of pain only urged Albus to fuck him harder. Soon there was just no restraint left inside the middle Potter child. He pounded into Teddy over and over again. The older man writhed against the sheets, calling out Albus's name as his came all over his bed.

"Mm Teddybear...I bet you taste so good," Albus said softly, hoping the man would hear him over his orgasm.

Ted had heard him, loud and clear. "A-Al...gods, please fill my ass with your cum,"

Albus loved hearing the older man ask and beg and want. But he was only too pleased to fulfill that request. He pumped his load deep into Teddy, jerking his cock hard inside the tight hole. Al wanted to keep his cock inside Ted, but he wouldn't get to hold the metamorphmagus that way. So he reluctantly pulled out, smirking as cum slid down the man's upper thigh. Teddy was still panting softly. He didn't halt Albus at all when the boy snuggled him in bed. Everything about the moment was beyond perfect. Albus stroked Teddy's hair and planted soft kisses all around the back of his ear and down his neck. He cradled the twenty eight year old until his breathing returned to normal.

"I didn't hurt you that bad, did I?" Albus whispered softly into Ted's earlobe.

"I wanted it that way." The older man wrapped his arms tight around the boy's back.

Albus snickered. "Pervy old man."

"Damn straight."

Al wanted so much to tell Ted that he loved him. But before he could, both were sound asleep in the bed, naked and wet with the feeling of finally being wanted.

* * *

"Breakfast, for me?" Albus smiled, strolling into Ted's kitchen.

"Of course for you,"

"You don't have to," Albus wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist from behind.

"I know," Teddy smiled softly.

"Something wrong...?" Al frowned at his ex-babysitter. He looked lost in thought.

"No,"

Albus looked down and bit his lip. "You regret it. Don't you?"

Teddy turned around so fast he almost knocked the pan off the stove. "No! I don't regret anything,"

"Good...because Teddybear, I love you."

"I love you too..." Ted couldn't help but feel his heart sing as he said the words. All feelings of shame and doubt vanished the moment Albus smiled at him.

"Now...why don't I cook breakfast..." Al eyed the eggs that looked more like rubber circles than food.

Teddy chuckled, letting the laughter actually reach his eyes. "Good idea, gorgeous."

- The End.


End file.
